Um Minuto Para o Fim do Mundo
by Titanea
Summary: Song: Quando temos um grande amor... Quando conseguimos encontrar nosso caminho... Quando não nos resta mais lembranças... So nos resta uma alternativa... A Morte... HH Comentem!


_ Ao Amor_

_  
__TODO AQUELE QUE MORRER NA DOR SENTIRÁ OS EFEITOS MÓRBIDOS E CATASTRÓFICOS DO MEDO, SENTIRÁ A MORTE, SENTIRÁ AO SEU DEUS SANGRANDO E CHORANDO, SENTIRÁ SEUS INIMIGOS SORRINDO, SENTIRÁ SEUS FILHOS SUCUMBINDO, SENTIRÁ O BATISMO NEGRO DE SUA ALMA, SENTIRÁ O PREFÁCIO DO QUE É MALDITO, DO QUE É ESTRANHO, NÃO EXISTE LUGAR, NÃO EXISTE ESPERANÇA, NÃO EXISTE LARES, NÃO EXISTE LEMBRANÇAS, VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTA, SENTIRÁ AS FLORES BATENDO EM SEU CAIXÃO, OUVIRÁS SEUS AMIGOS PEDINDO PERDÃO, OUVIRÁS UMA CONFISSÃO, OUVIRÁS UM PEDIDO, OUVIRÁS DESCULPAS, OUVIRÁS A TUDO, MENOS AO SEU CORAÇÃO, CORAÇÃO QUE JÁ ESTÁ PODRE, FÉTIDO E PUTRIFICADO EM PECADO, SUICÍDIO DESESPERADO, ARREPENDIMENTO IMEDIATO, DOR, CARÊNCIA, FOME, SOLIDÃO, BEM VINDA AO MEU MUNDO, SINTA MINHA PAIXÃO, SINTA MEU CALOR, SINTA MINHA EMOÇÃO, SINTA OS SEUS ANOS MORREREM, SINTA OS SEUS MEDOS NASCEREM, SINTA MEU AMOR, FRIO E MÓRBIDO, DOENTE E SÓLIDO, MINHA DOCE GAROTA, MORRERÁS POR MIM, SENDO QUE SOU SUA MORTE, SUA VIDA, SEU FORTE, SEU FIM, EM SUA VIDA EU TE CHAMO, E POR TODAS AS INCERTEZAS E DESILUSÕES..._

_...AINDA TE AMO!_

Um Minuto Para o Fim do Mundo

_Me sinto só,_

_Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim_

_Procurando um caminho pra seguir,_

_Uma direção – Respostas!_

Estou trancada em um quarto escuro e frio, um simples quarto de pensão no mundo dos trouxas, mundo esse que não me pertence, mundo que não me completa; Me sinto triste, algumas lágrimas insistem em cair, posso notar que a solidão bate em minha porta, luto para impedi-la, tarde demais, ela já entrou e agora toma conta do meu ser; Me sinto frágil, me sinto só, agora talvez me reste apenas uma alternativa, em uma mesa perto da cama, está um copo, um copo que já esteve cheio de veneno, veneno esse que agora penetra no meu sangue, veneno que circula pelo meu corpo; Pronto, a minha morte esta anunciada...

Acredito que não causarei espanto pela minha decisão, eu sei que todos eles entenderão, afinal eu só estou procurando viver de volta, talvez não da forma que eu deveria, mas eu preciso encontrar respostas para tudo isso; Lembro-me da vez que minha vida fez sentido, foi ai que eu encontrei as respostas que tanto precisava, e tudo isso veio na forma de um rapaz, um rapaz que esteve tantos anos ao meu lado, um rapaz que tanto amei, um rapaz que tanto amo, mas o destino não perdoa e assim acabou tirando-o de mim.

_Um minuto para o fim do mundo,_

_Toda a sua vida em 60 segundos,_

_Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver. _

Em um minuto eu o perdi, em 60 segundos ele conseguiu salvar todo o mundo, em apenas um minuto ele me salvou, ele provou todo o seu amor, em apenas 60 segundos ele levou meu coração... Minha alma...

_O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser,_

_Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você,_

_De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora,_

_Por favor, entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque._

Pela janela posso notar que a chuva começa a cair, agora as lembranças me atormentam, lembro daquela noite, daquela maldita profecia, um lugar escuro, uma voz, um raio de luz, um grito, desespero...

Talvez isso já estivesse planejado desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos... porquê a vida foi tão injusta comigo? Eu não imaginava, que depois de tantos anos ao seu lado... isso pudesse acontecer... não imaginava que tantos anos de amor e luta, pudessem ir por água a baixo em menos de um minuto... e que todo aquele amor, tudo o que construímos juntos, terminaria assim... de um minuto para o outro.

O tempo corria contra mim, o tempo corria contra nós, mas sempre insistimos em ficar juntos.

Insistência essa, que agora me leva a cometer este ato, fecho meus olhos na esperança de conseguir vencer essa dor, na esperança de lembrar dos bons momentos, se você estivesse aqui, certamente não me deixaria cometer, mas você não está, então me entenda, eu preciso ir embora, e sabe porquê?

Porque não agüento viver sem você, sem seu sorriso, sem seu amor...

_Quando estou com você,_

_Sinto meu mundo acabar,_

_Perco o chão sob os meus pés,_

_Me falta o ar pra respirar,_

_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo._

Afinal, quando eu estava com você, quando eu sentia o toque da sua pele, de seus lábios, era como se o meu mundo acabasse, era como se eu flutuasse, voasse, me faltava o ar, me sentia amada e desejada, não me importava com o mundo, com a guerra, eu só queria estar ali, com você, e em todos aqueles momentos eu sabia, que se um dia eu lhe perdesse, se um dia eu não pudesse mais toca-lo, ouvir sua voz, nem que fosse apenas por um segundo, por um minuto, o meu mundo acabaria.

_Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim,_

_Tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim,_

_De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração,_

_Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque._

Ah... Por tantas vezes eu tentei adiar o fim, por tantas vezes eu tentei enganar o destino, por tantas vezes eu tentei adiar aquele encontro, aquela batalha, e eu fiz tudo isso na tentativa inútil de esconder o medo que eu sentia, medo que me atormentava toda vez que eu pensava na possibilidade de lhe perder, eu fiz tudo isso tentando protegê-lo, eu daria a minha vida por você.

A dor que agora eu sinto entre as minhas veias, não se compara com a que eu tenho dentro do meu coração... a dor da morte, não é nada perto da dor do amor... se eu soubesse que seriam os nossos últimos 60 segundos juntos, eu teria parado o tempo... teria vivido com você para a eternidade...

A dor agora é praticamente insuportável... uma lágrima rola pela minha face... mas não de desespero... e sim de alegria... pois eu sei que logo estarei te encontrando... sinto que estou perdendo o ar... mas tenha certeza, que eu faria isso novamente, somente para tê-lo por mais 60 segundos...

Agora fecho meus olhos, imagino você, seu sorriso, seus lindos olhos verdes, logo não precisarei mais tentar meu coração, pois como você, meu amor, eu só tenho mais 60 segundos, apenas mais um minuto para esse bendito veneno fazer efeito, logo estarei com você, logo poderei toca-lo, logo poderei sentir o calor da sua pele, poderei beija-lo, logo eu o verei novamente Harry, e em breve escutarei sua suave voz sussurrar em meus ouvidos:

- Nosso amor é para sempre, Hermione...

_Quando estou com você,_

_Sinto meu mundo acabar,_

_Perco o chão sob os meus pés,_

_Me falta o ar pra respirar,_

_E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo._

Aeeeee, essa é a minha primeira Songfic e espero que gostem!

Gente me façam comentários, digam se gostaram, odiaram, amaram!

É isso Ae!

Comentem

Beijos!

A Autora!

N/A da beta: Oiii gente... aqui é a cLaRe de O Início de uma Vida Sexual, estou muito feliz por poder ter ajudado nessa fic maravilhosa...

Eu achei que ela é simplesmente linda... e saibam que se não fosse por mim, ela seria Harry/Luna... :P

Eu tive que convencer a Nay de que Harry/Mione era melhor... e depois modificar os parágrafos... acrescentar outros... e no fim... ficou essa maravilha ai!

Comentem gente... ;

Beijos á todos!


End file.
